Kiss me
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Entonces Natsu salió corriendo a las afueras del gremio, ignorando a una pálida Lucy, con un cartel que decía: 'Bésame, estoy desesperado'. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot. ADVERTENCIA: Natsu/Harem


**Kiss me.**

**Resumen:** Entonces Natsu salió corriendo a las afueras del gremio, ignorando a una pálida Lucy, con un cartel que decía: 'Bésame, estoy desesperado'. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Natsu Dragneel-Lucy Heartfilia.

**Género:** Humor, Romance, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Aquella mañana de abril soplaba una suave brisa típica de los días de primavera que refrescaba todo a su alrededor. Lucy Heartfilia se encontraba sentada en el gremio mientras leía tranquilamente un libro de fantasía que la tenía perdida entre sus páginas desde hacía algunas horas. No era un día muy concurrido y, por extraño que pareciera, todo estaba en calma absoluta, casi todos sus amigos se encontraban en misiones individuales o en parejas.

Desde la contundente victoria de Fairy Tail en los grandes juegos mágicos, había una sorprendente cantidad de trabajo en el gremio que el maestro les había pedido a los equipos que trabajaran en algunas ocasiones por separado para así hacer frente a la enorme demanda que había.

Eso la incluía a ella y a sus amigos.

Lucy acababa de llegar esa mañana con Natsu y Happy después de terminar su misión, algo sencillo que no requirió mucho esfuerzo de su parte, y había decido pasar el resto del día en calma. Por lo que tenía entendido, Erza andaba cazando un ogro en una montaña, Wendy y Carla estaban realizando unas entregas y Gray, junto con su siempre fiel admiradora –Juvia-, se encontraban sirviendo de meseros en un restaurante.

Y ellos no eran los únicos. Todos tenían cosas que hacer que los mantenían en un ir y venir diario. Lucy decidió tomarse lo que quedaba del día –ya no le faltaba casi para completar su renta- y tratar de terminar ese libro que tenía olvidado desde hacía tiempo atrás.

En eso se encontraba cuando Natsu Dragneel le llegó por detrás y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo de oso mientras gritaba a todo pulmón su nombre. Como siempre, sus rústicas maneras de demostrar su cariño terminaban poniendo los nervios de punta a Lucy.

―¡Natsu! ―exclamó molesta―. Casi me matas de un susto ―le aventó un golpe con el libro que el Dragneel esquivó con facilidad.

―No te molestes, no es para tanto ―le dijo mientras se reía de su 'exagerada' reacción.

Lucy ahogó un grito, frustrada.

―¿Qué quieres? ―siseó ella de forma mordaz mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

―¡Juguemos un rato! ―. Natsu le sonrió abiertamente.

―¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra persona? ―murmuró, abriendo nuevamente el libro y tratando de ubicar la página en la que se encontraba.

―¿A quién? ―resopló Natsu―¡No hay nadie!

Lucy rodó los ojos y escaneó el gremio con la mirada.

―Allá están Laxus y Mirajane en la barra ―hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia esa dirección―. Anda a jugar con Laxus.

―¡Pero no quiero! ―protestó―¡Quiero jugar contigo! ¡Anda!

―¿Qué hay de Happy?

―Dijo que quiere cazar pescados para Carla, o algo así. Lucy, por favor.

Genial. Lucy soltó otro suspiro irritado. Detestaba cuando Natsu comenzaba a rogarle de más porque a la final terminaría cediendo.

―No.

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque no quiero, Natsu.

―Aburrida ―el chico se cruzó de brazos y se sentó a su lado con un gesto de niño malcriado.

Lucy decidió ignorarlo y tratar de retomar su lectura. Y lo hubiese logrado sino hubiese sido por Natsu, quien volvió a molestarla.

―Lu-cy ―dijo con voz cantarina, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una gran idea.

―Di-me ―respondió ella, también con cierta entonación, aunque había sonado más irritada.

―¿Por qué no me quieres besar?

Lucy se congeló en su sitio mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

―¿A-a qué te refieres? ―preguntó ella, sin mirarlo para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo.

―Bueno ―comenzó él con tono divertido, como si la tuviera acorralada donde quería… o al menos así había sonado para ella ―, cuando Asuka-chan dijo que te besara y tú interpusiste a Happy. Me hizo preguntarme por qué no querrías que yo te diera un beso.

La cara de Lucy se tornó totalmente roja al recordar cómo la maquiavélica niña había ordenado a Natsu besarla y ella había reaccionada interponiendo al gato entre ellos. El resultado había sido bastante favorable para ella, porque Asuka se había reído tanto que olvidó por completo la cuestión del beso.

―¿Y por qué querría? ―contraatacó ella, nerviosa―. Eres mi amigo, pero nada más.

―Oh, vamos, a todas les gustaría que yo les diera un beso ―sentenció él, sonriendo.

Lucy rodó los ojos. Así que Natsu quería jugar con su pobre mentecita. Bien, que así fuera.

―Por favor, Natsu, eso lo podría decir alguien como Jellal o Gray ―sonrió, cerrando el libro―. ¿Pero tú? No creo. Además… no me gustas.

―¿Ni un poco? ―preguntó mirándola con firmeza. Lucy apartó la mirada.

―Dudo que alguien quiera besarte…

Aquello pareció tocar una fibra sensible en algún lugar de la mente del Dragon Slayer porque su mirada cambió a una de desafío.

―¿Eso es un reto?

―Pff, haz lo que quieras

―Si lo logro, admitirás que te gusto…

―Sí, Natsu ―replicó ella, rodando los ojos―, lo que tú digas. Aunque eso es imposible porque no me gustas.

―¡Y me darás un beso sin rechistar! ―exclamó, ignorando lo que la chica decía, antes de de salir corriendo hacía la barra donde Mirajane y Laxus se encontraban platicando.

Lucy se quedó sorprendida en su sitio.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir exactamente?

Por su parte, Natsu llegó a la barra y le pidió a Mira si tenía un pedazo de papel grande y un marcador. La albina rebuscó entre algunas cosas con una sonrisa mientras Laxus le preguntaba a Natsu qué era lo que tramaba.

―Ganar una apuesta ―murmuró mientras Mira le tendía lo que le había pedido.

Se quedó mirando el papel un momento, como pensando, ante las miradas curiosas de Laxus y Mirajane. Entonces sonrió y garabateó algo.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó. Cuando Natsu asintió, él se carcajeó.

―Ya veremos quién ríe de último ―sentenció Dragneel, mirando con orgullo su pequeño trabajo.

―Buena suerte, Natsu ―sonrió Mirajane, como entendiendo de qué iba todo.

Natsu se quedó en silencio un momento, como pensando. ¿Debería hacerlo? Miró a Laxus, imponente y fuerte, pero decidió ver si funcionaba –aún a costa de su propia vida-.

Trayendo a flote todo su valor se arriesgó a alzar el cartel en frente de Mira mientras murmuraba unas cosas. La albina miró de reojo a Laxus, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Natsu, parecía querer matarlo, pero luego se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no le importaba si ella hacía o no lo que Natsu le pedía.

Aquello de cierta forma irritó a Mirajane, quien -para sorpresa de Laxus y de una Lucy que observaba, pero no oía, todo desde su sitio- se alzó sobre la barra y besó a Natsu… en los labios.

―¡Gracias, Mirajane! ―exclamó, mientras la albina le sonreía con normalidad y lo despedía.

Entonces Natsu salió corriendo a las afueras del gremio, ignorando a una pálida Lucy, con un cartel que decía: 'Bésame, estoy desesperado'.

* * *

**II**

* * *

Lucy decidió que no le importaba. Así de sencillo.

Volvió a enfurruñarse en su sitio mientras trataba de volver a centrarse, sin éxito, en su lectura. Ahogó un grito.

Era imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Mirajane alzándose sobre la barra y besando a Natsu –por imposible que pareciera, sí había sucedido- la tenía al borde de la incomodidad. Su pecho no dejaba de dolerle y ella prefería evitar ponerse a pensar en el por qué.

Al menos, para su consuelo, Laxus también estaba enfurruñado en su sitio mientras que la causante número dos de todo aquello secaba unos vasos y entonaba una suave melodía, manteniendo su sonrisa, como si nada hubiese pasado. Todo había estado así desde que, media hora atrás, Laxus había estallado

―¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ―exclamó molesto.

Mira sonrió. Pero a Lucy le pareció que había algo sádico en aquella sonrisa.

―¿Importa? No es como si tú, Laxus, fueras algo mío para yo tener que darte explicación alguna de lo que hago o no… ¿Me equivoco?

Laxus no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde aquello salvo para pedir que le recargaran el vaso de licor. Ya Lucy había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba.

Al menos, el gremio seguía tan desierto como había estado desde que ella llegara. Volvió a centrar sus ojos en el libro, pero sin querer queriendo dejó de leer y enfocó su vista en el causante número uno de sus dolores de cabeza.

Natsu se encontraba en la entrada del gremio, sentado en la puerta, con los brazos entrecruzados y el tonto cartel a un lado. Parecía bastante decidido a seguir con aquella estupidez, según el punto de vista de Lucy, hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Sonrió internamente al ver que no había rastro de ninguna mujer cerca.

Volvió a enfocarse en su lectura y así estuvo como veinte minutos más, cuando oyó las voces de algunas personas desde la entrada. Alzó la vista con rapidez y vio como Levy McGarden reñía con Gajeel Redfox desde la entrada, a su lado Panther Lily suspiraba resignado. Parecía una discusión bastante acalorada.

La pequeña chica se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a entrar al gremio, molesta con el chico. Fue en ese momento en que notó a Natsu en la entrada.

―¡Natsu! ―saludó, bajando un poco su enojo.

Natsu sonrió desde su sitio, respondió el saludo y, entonces, alzó aquél cartel de la discordia en frente de Levy mientras le decía algo, como siempre tan bajo para que Lucy no oyera.

Gajeel se acercó por detrás de Levy y ojeó el cartel.

―¡¿Qué pretendes, hijo de puta?! ―exclamó mientras señalaba aquél pedazo de papel.

―¡Gajeel! ―chilló Levy, recuperando su tono de molestia―. ¡No lo insultes!

―¡¿Cómo no quieres que lo insulte?! ¡Mira lo que te está pidiendo!

―¡¿Celoso, Gajeel?! ―preguntó Natsu con un tono burlón.

Sonrojado, Gajeel exclamó unas cuantas cosas más, dejando en claro que él no sentía nada de celos, y se dio media vuelta.

―¡Total! ―gritó ―¡Ella no lo hará!

Levy parecía temblar de la ira en su sitio.

―¡¿Y quién me lo ordena?! ―soltó con rabia― ¡¿Tú?!

Gajeel ignoró sus gritos y siguió adentrándose en el gremio.

―¡Bien, Natsu! ―chilló Levy alto, haciendo que Gajeel se detuviera y mirara de reojo hacía atrás―. ¡Total, a él no le importa!

E ignorando al chico que le gritaba que no se atreviera, Levy McGarden se agachó al nivel de Natsu y plantó sus labios sobre los de él.

Lucy palideció aún más.

* * *

**III**

* * *

El gremio, que hacía unas cuantas horas atrás había estado vacío, ahora se encontraba tan abarrotado de gente ruidosa y alegre, que solo detenían lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo para voltear a ver como Natsu mostraba el cartel en la entrada ante cualquier chica que pasara por esa puerta.

Entonces, todos contenían el aliento, viendo si esa nueva femenina se detenía a oír el leve susurro de Natsu y aceptaba besarlo o, como Biska, negaba con una sonrisa divertida.

También estaban aquellos casos, como Wendy y Asuka, quienes habían accedido y le plantaban un suave beso en la mejilla. Otras iban al extremo de profundizar el beso, como lo hacían algunas clientas jóvenes –sí, porque parecía que hoy era el día en que todas las chicas de Magnolia desfilarían por el gremio- que venían a dejar algún encargo de trabajo.

Pero la gran mayoría soltaba una carcajada y se limitaba a plantarle un beso rápido en los labios antes de seguir con su camino.

En todos los casos, los presentes veían con expectativas y si el beso ocurría, volteaban rápidamente a ver a una erizada Lucy que fingía, sin mucho éxito, que no le importaba nada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Porque ella se decía que él no era nada suyo, y seguía tratando de leer desde su sitio que, como si fuera a propósito, tenía una vista bastante buena para ver el gran espectáculo que Natsu había formado.

_Es solo tu amigo_, se dijo._ No te importa… ¡no te importa!_

¿Desde cuándo Natsu era tan malditamente popular que ahora todas parecían querer besarlo? ¡Hasta Levy y Mirajane habían sucumbido a aquél estúpido cartel que Natsu había hecho!

Aunque ambas parecían haber cedido más por molestia contra los dos imbéciles que ellas estaban interesadas sentimentalmente. Y por las reacciones que Laxus y Gajeel habían tenido de todo aquél enrollo, se veía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Solo que eran demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlo.

_¿No estás haciendo tú lo mismo, Lucy?_

Frunció el ceño e ignoró esa estúpida voz interna que le hablaba.

―Mierda ―murmuró alguien a su lado y Lucy alzó la vista de aquél libro, del cual solo había avanzado unas pocas páginas de donde Natsu la había interrumpido, para contemplar lo que había captado la atención de todo el gremio.

Erza Scarlet había llegado y, por el aura que emanaba, no parecía muy contenta.

―Natsu ―saludó la pelirroja al verlo―¿Qué estás haciendo?

El chico tragó saliva pesada y sonrió.

―¡Erza! ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Excelente misión?

Cuando Dragneel nombró la misión, la ira de Erza creció a mil mientras exclamaba algo sobre un "estúpido imbécil" que seguía evadiéndola usando como "excusa" una prometida imaginaria.

Lucy tuvo una buena idea de a quién se estaba refiriendo.

―Oh… ya veo ―Natsu no supo qué más decir. Apartó la vista de la furiosa Erza y, en ese momento, sus ojos chocaron con los de Lucy. La chica sonrió maquiavélicamente.

―¡Escucha, Erza! ―exclamó la rubia, parándose ―¡Natsu le ha estado haciendo una proposición a todas las chicas que han pasado por esa puerta!

La pelirroja olvidó un momento su enojo, miró a Lucy y luego a Natsu con curiosidad. Internamente, la rubia presintió su venganza realizada.

―¿Proposición? ¿De qué se trata, Natsu?

El chico palideció un poco y, viéndose sin escape, alzó el cartel para que Erza lo viera, murmuró como siempre las mismas cosas que aún Lucy no llegaba a escuchar y cerró los ojos, como esperando el certero golpe que la pelirroja le daría, porque estaba seguro que de eso no se escaparía.

Erza parpadeó sorprendida, luego volvió a pasar su vista por una expectante Lucy y por último a un tembloroso Natsu.

―¿Esto es en serio? ―preguntó, aún sin creérselo.

Algunos del gremio asintieron.

―Y lo peor es que le ha funcionado, no sé cómo ―resopló alguien.

Para sorpresa de todos, Erza soltó una carcajada y, seguidamente, tomó la cara de Natsu y plantó un beso rápido.

―Total, él me sigue diciendo que tiene prometida ―rió―. Buena suerte, Natsu.

Los celos de Lucy ardieron de tal forma que todos los que tenía a su alrededor se alejaron asustados pensando por un momento que se abalanzaría sobre Erza.

Por supuesto, aquello no ocurrió.

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Juvia Loxar miró detenidamente el cartel que Natsu le había mostrado cuando llegó un poco más atrás de Gray Fullbuster. Venía algo deprimida, lloriqueando algo sobre el por qué su adorado señor Gray era tan excesivamente frío con ella, cuando notó al Dragneel en la puerta del gremio.

En el momento en que sus ojos chocaron, el chico se levantó del suelo y, sonriendo, le repitió a ella las mismas palabras que les había dicho a todas las chicas que habían pasado por esa puerta.

Ella se sonrojó un momento y retrocedió insegura, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Buscó con la mirada a Gray, quien ahora regresaba hacía donde Natsu y ella se encontraba, curioso de ver qué era lo que el Salamander hacía en la entrada.

―Yo, Natsu ―saludó―¿Qué haces?

―Natsu-san le ha pedido a Juvia que lo bese ―dijo Juvia con tono inseguro, mientras señalaba el cartel que el Dragneel exhibía. Gray parpadeó confundido.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó, casi sin creérselo.

―Así es, tonto ―respondió Natsu―. Y Juvia aceptó en hacerlo.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamaron ambos, Juvia y Gray, al mismo tiempo.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

―Dijo algo como que 'Gray-sama no me presta atención, así que no veo inconveniente' ―explicó―. Porque es así, ¿verdad, tonto?

Gray fulminó con la mirada al Dragneel antes de tomar a Juvia por la mano y comenzar a arrastrarla hacia el gremio.

―No te juntes con la plaga ―comentó Fullbuster―. Te puede pegar la idiotez.

Sonrojada y hasta emocionada, la chica pensó que Gray se había puesto celoso de Natsu.

―El señor Gray no tiene por qué preocuparse ―dijo―.

Sonrojado y, a la vista de todo el gremio, Gray negó rápidamente.

―P-por supuesto que no me gustas ―dijo―. Es solo que… mira a Lucy, la pobre ya no aguanta. Natsu debe tener rato haciendo esto ―. El chico señaló a la rubia, quien miraba todo desde su sitio con una mirada que ya rayaba la tristeza.

Juvia parpadeó, perpleja. Observó a la Heartfilia y, aunque era más que obvio que Lucy no estaba del todo contenta con lo que sucedía, para la Loxar –en su retorcida imaginación- parecía que simplemente era un obstáculo en su camino para Gray-sama. A la final, ¿todo era por Lucy y no por ella?

Se sintió herida, triste, pero sobretodo molesta. Entonces, a la vista de todos los presentes, Juvia se soltó del fuerte agarre de Gray y caminó decidida hacia Natsu. Sin decir nada más, besó al chico de forma breve y rápida.

El gremio entero se sorprendió cuando, segundos después, Gray tomó a Juvia por la cintura y la subió a su hombro, para seguidamente tumbar a Dragneel de un puñetazo… en la cara.

―Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso o te sacaré unos dientes la próxima vez ―gruñó Fullbuster―. Ella es mía.

A la final, parecía que el que más indiferente se mostraba ante la chica que le gustaba era el que menos había aguantado la pendejada de Natsu y su ridículo cartel.

* * *

**V**

* * *

Para terminar el día, Lucy decidió comerse una enorme porción de pastel de chocolate mientras maldecía internamente a Natsu. Soltó un suspiro resignado al tiempo que se llevaba una cucharada a la boca.

No le supo a nada.

Erza se dedicaba a tomar una taza de té con tranquilidad e intercambiaba una que otra conversación con Biska.

―A la final, ¿fueron cuántas…? ―preguntó la pistolera con una sonrisa.

―He oído que diez en los labios, las demás fueron en las mejillas ―respondió la pelirroja.

Lucy apretó con fuerza la cucharilla.

―¿Sin resentimientos, Lucy?

La rubia alzó la vista de su pastel y contempló a Erza, quien la miraba con tranquilidad.

―No sé de qué estás hablando ―dijo, testaruda, y volvió a enfocar su vista en el pastel sin muchas ganas de seguir comiendo.

―Sabes, Lucy ―comenzó Biska, señalando hacia donde Natsu se encontraba. Ya hacía rato que había entrado de nuevo al gremio y se colocaba un hielo en donde Gray le había aventado el golpe―, Natsu hizo todo eso para ponerte celosa. Él realmente te quiere.

A su lado, Erza asintió.

―¡Pues que maravillosa manera de demostrármelo! ¡Besando a toda Magnolia, a mi mejor amiga, a Erza, a Mira! ―siseó con un tono entre irónico y molesto―. ¡Hasta a Juvia!

Biska y Erza intercambiaron una mirada. A la final, a Lucy ya no le importaba tragarse sus celos.

―Bueno… eso ayudó a que al menos mucha gente se sincerara ―comentó Biska, señalando a Gray y a Juvia quienes compartían un batido. Él con su siempre cara de molestia, pero con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, y ella con una expresión de felicidad absoluta. Más allá, Levy y Gajeel parecían hablar y estar arreglando las cosas.

Lucy volvió a bajar la vista hacia el pastel, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se le habían arremolinado en sus ojos castaños. Claro, todos arreglaban sus diferencias y eran felices… menos ella.

Sí, joder, lo admitía. Le gustaba Natsu y le había dolido aquél espectáculo que había suscitado en el gremio durante toda la puta tarde.

Se levantó de la mesa y tomó sus cosas, excusándose de que tenía cosas que hacer. Salió cabizbaja de Fairy Tail y, solo cuando estuvo lejos del gremio, se permitió llorar. Natsu era un idiota. Si realmente quería un beso de ella, no tenía que llegar tan lejos. Solo con robárselo bastaba…

― Por favor, podrías darme un beso. La chica que me gusta accedió a darme uno si consigo ganarle una apuesta… ―. Se detuvo en seco cuando oyó aquella voz tan conocida detrás de ella.

―Eso es ridículo ― le dijo Lucy sin voltear ―. ¡No tenías que llegar tan lejos!

―Ella es rubia, graciosa, divertida, se sale de quicio con facilidad, pero tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida ―continuó, ignorándola―. Sé que soy torpe, algo tonto y a veces siento que no me la merezco, pero si me das un beso… Ella tal vez se ponga lo suficientemente celosa como para venir hacía mí, romperme el cartel y decirme que me quiere tanto como yo la quiero a ella.

Heartfilia volteó aún con las lágrimas en los ojos y vio a Natsu, con aquél ridículo cartel que rezaba: Bésame, estoy desesperado, quien le sonreía.

―¿Eso era lo que le decías a todas?

―Y todas se reían de mí diciendo que era estúpido, pero que admiraban mi valor ―respondió él―. Discúlpame, creo que a la final la he embarrado más de lo normal… bueno, la inteligencia nunca fue mi punto fuerte.

Lucy no supo se reír o llorar.

―Eres un idiota…

―Lo sé.

―Un imbécil.

―Lo sé.

―Te detesto.

―Puedo vivir con eso.

―¡Debería amarrarte a un tren para que te marees por unas cuantas horas!

―Me lo merezco.

No sabía cómo habían terminado así. Ella insultándolo a todo pulmón a mitad de la calle y él aceptando todo lo que le decía, pero mientras más insistía Lucy que era lo peor, más se iba acercando a él hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

Ella le arrancó aquél estúpido cartel de sus manos y lo rompió en dos. Sintió que un gran peso de encima se le iba.

―¡Y la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo así, Natsu Dragneel, te mandaré a freír espárragos! ―juró.

El chico rió suavemente y asintió.

―Además… si querías un beso solo tenías que… ―Lucy no pudo terminar su frase por culpa de los labios de Natsu.

Cálido, tierno, sincero. Un beso que decía mucho más de lo que las palabras pudieran explicar. O al menos así lo sintió ella.

―Te amo ―dijo Natsu.

Y aquello fue más que suficiente para que Lucy olvidara todo y aceptara lo mucho que tanto había anhelado oír eso.

―Yo también te amo.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Cuando estaba en mis horas de ocio, accidentalmente vi un video sobre un chico que se ponía en la calle con un cartel que decía 'bésame, estoy desesperado' y muchas chicas accedieron a eso XD. La verdad, me pareció muy interesante y quise escribir algo así. Me tomó un poco buscar una pareja que pudiera acoplarse a lo que yo imaginaba y, después de descartar al Sasuke/Sakura y al Naruto/Hinata (fandom de Naruto), estuve tentada al Naruto/Sakura, pero como no soy muy amante de la pareja, no me podía imaginar cómo plantearlo. Así que salté a Fairy Tail donde, barajeando por aquí y por allá, decidí que la mejor opción era el Natsu/Lucy (tomando en consideración lo sucedido en el especial con Asuka que publicaron hace dos semanas).

Y esto fue lo que salió.

Espero que les haya gustado :) y ojalá que me dejen su opinión mediante un review.

Besos, Ama-chan!.


End file.
